


Misdirection

by jabotus



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Violence, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabotus/pseuds/jabotus
Summary: Merritt learns the hard way not to deviate from the Daniel's precisely scheduled show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, everybody is not too out of character in this. Story is divided between Henley's POV and Daniel's POV. This fandom needs more stories!

                “And now for our final trick, we have a special surprise for you.”  Henley nodded, the signal for Merritt and Jack to yank the cover off the piranha tank.  The crowd cheered, word already had gotten around about her escape trick.  She held up a hand to get their attention.  “That’s not the surprise.  This is!”  She gestured to the slightly miffed Daniel walking onto the stage, in swimming trunks.  “Our very own Mr. Atlas has agreed to try his hand at escaping my piranha tank!”  The following uproar was even louder than before interspersed with wolf whistles. 

                “No speedo?”  She mouthed at him only to receive a glare which he quickly schooled away before the audience could notice.  He raised a hand and waved to acknowledge the spectators before stopping besides Henley. 

                “Let’s just get this over with,” he murmured under his breath, having already removed his microphone.  Henley smirked at him as she lifted the chains from a table besides the tank then moved in front of him to fasten the handcuffs.   

                “And while Henley shackles her boy, I’ve got something new I would like to try.”  Merritt took a step forward to the surprise of everyone. 

                “What’s he doing?”  Danny whispered.  Henley didn’t miss the hint of panic in his voice.  “We didn’t plan anything new!”  Frowning Henley shook her head, glancing at Jack who only shrugged, just as confused as them.

                “Jack, if you please your assistance.”  A cold knot of dread formed in Henley’s stomach as she watched Jack, the trusting fool, step over to Merritt who as soon as Jack was in reach said, “Sleep.”  Jack’s body went slack immediately in Merritt’s arms as Danny made a distressed sound from behind her.  Whatever Merritt was doing, he had planned it and prepped Jack before the show.  The youngest horseman wouldn’t have gone under so quickly otherwise.

                “Hmm… now what to do with you?”  The audience began shouting out suggestions which Merritt pretended to consider before saying, “oh, I know.”  He glimpsed over at Daniel presenting a rather convincing evil grin. 

                Henley was going to kill him!  Of all the nights to pull this stunt, Merritt would do it tonight.  She didn’t dare look where she knew Arthur Tressler and his personal assistant were sitting, watching, judging them worthy of investing in.  If Tressler decided not to back them, everything they had spent the last eight months on would be for nothing.  They needed Tressler specifically and Merritt knew this so why would he risk everything to get petty revenge now!

                Trying not to alarm the crowd that anything was amiss, Henley marched over to the mentalist to put a stop to this nonsense.  Or she would have, if Merritt’s next words hadn’t made her freeze in place.

                “Kiss Danny.”

                Following the snap of the older man’s fingers, an apprehensive silence fell over the entire auditorium as Jack was released from Merritt’s embrace.  For a moment Jack appeared dazed and unaware of having just been hypnotized, until his gaze fell on Danny and a look of determination took away the confusion.  Danny, on the other hand, looked absolutely terrified.  Danny, who was trapped, handcuffed and chained, with nowhere to run.  Shit!

                Before Henley could go to his rescue, Merritt grabbed her arm.  She glared at him until he shook his head and mouthed the words ‘Trust me.’  Well, she didn’t!  Not after this level of betrayal.  Sure Danny annoyed the hell out of her on occasion, okay daily if she was honest, but not even he deserved to be humiliated in front of a live audience!  His secrets dragged out for them to mock.

                Even now, they had started chanting, “Kiss him! Kiss him!”  Henley looked away.  She couldn’t watch this. 

                “Let me go Merrett.”  Henley didn’t care anymore what the audience heard, though with the sudden cheer that went up, it didn’t matter.  Unbidden, she glanced to the tank where Jack had pressed Danny up against and was kissing him. 

                “Mango,” Merritt said into his microphone holding down the button so it would only go to the crew’s earpieces.  Jack’s body stilled at the release command.  Three seconds for him to realize what he was doing, one second to jerk away from Danny, two seconds to shove Danny away so forcefully his head slammed into the glass tank with a sickening thud. 

                Danny winced in pain, though It passed when Jack, whom he had a one sided crush on since the day they met, turned away from him.  Helpless, Henley watched as Danny quickly slipped out of the handcuffs, his jaw quivering with the effort it took him to hold in his emotions.  He failed.  Not so much, the cheering crowd would notice, but to the three who knew him best, there was no hiding the torrent of feelings ripping through him; fear, self-loathing, devastation, and just plain misery.     

                “…Danny…”  At the sound of Jack’s voice, Danny shuddered, and then bolted off the stage before the others could move.  The crowd’s cheers began to diminish, as even they seemed to finally notice something was not quite right.         

                Henley dropped her head and took a deep breath.  Eight months and they were still squabbling amongst themselves.  How in the world of magic would they be able to pull off the Vegas show?  She sometimes wondered if all they were doing would be worth it in the end, but not today though.  Henley wasn’t ready to give up so someone would have to try and salvage this show.  Steeling her resolve, Henley stepped into the center of the stage.  The show must go on after all and she would do this one step at a time and right now there was too much at stake for her to go after Danny.  He was on his own.

                “Well, I guess Daniel forget he was supposed to be in the tank, before he escaped!”  Henley joked, bringing the mob’s attention back to focus on what they were here for.  “Good thing I’m always prepared!”  With a flourish gesture, she snapped off her top and pants revealing her favorite one-piece.  Whatever unease there had been, dissipated as she stretched out her arms and spun around to the approving applause and whistles. 

                “A little help?”  Henley glanced over to her partners who were apparently too caught up in glaring at one another.  With a huff, she gestured to the backstage hands, two of whom came forward to chain her up.  

                “You asshole,” was the only warning anyone had, before Jack ended the stare down with a punch to Merritt’s nose.  The crunch was loud over the sound system.  The crowd erupted with noise.  Henley couldn’t be sure if it was outrage or encouragement as they watched Jack storm from the stage and crewmembers rush pass him to usher the bleeding Merritt out of sight. 

                “Boys.” Henley heard herself say as she looked disbelieving at the spots of blood.  She turned back to the audience with a shrug and held out her now shackled arms.  For once, the idea of being eaten by piranhas was more tempting than dealing with the after mass of tonight’s disastrous show.         

                Ten minutes later Henley was drying off her wet hair with a towel a stage hand had tossed her.  The audience was filing out after her successful escape and final bows which she took alone. 

                “Tressler?” 

                Andy, head of the stagehands handpicked by Atlas of course, shook his head.  “He left.”

                “Where is he?”  Henley eyes narrowed venom in her voice. 

                “Uh…”

                “Merritt,” she growled out.

                Dave cringed.  “Sarah took him to the hospital.  Uh…his nose…possible broken.”

                “Damn it.”  Henley dropped the towel over her shoulders.  “Danny?”

                “He locked himself inside the dressing room.”

                “I’ll deal with him.  You make sure somebody gets the blood cleaned off the stage.”

                “Yes, ma’am.”  Andy took his chance to run away from her.  As she wove her through the cramped backstage area, Henley tried to calm herself.  Whatever condition Danny was in, yelling was not going to help anyone.  Stepping around the corner, she collided with someone standing on the other side.

                “What the…Jack?”  Jack was slumped against the wall opposite the dressing room door.  He looked as miserable as Danny had on the stage.

                “I…I didn’t think he would want to talk to me right now.”

                “So you’re what, guarding the door?”  Jack flinched at her tone, staring at the ground. 

                “I’m sorry, Jack.  It’s just tonight with Tressler watching, it couldn’t have gone worse.”

                “Nobody died,” he offered.  Henley smiled and bumped her shoulder against his, taking a moment for herself.  She glanced over at Jack, wondering why he was here of all places.  If she had been the one to be hypnotized and forced to kiss someone, the last place she would be was anywhere near that person.  Definitely not worrying if he was okay... and Jack had hit Merritt.  The pieces began to fall into place.  Henley banged her head against the wall behind her.  It was really irritating that Merritt saw it before her.     

                “Merritt is an idiot.”  Henley took Jack’s bitter laugh for agreement.            

                “I’m going to talk to Danny now.”  She squeezed his arm, hoping to offer some comfort to him.  If nothing else came out of this night, she would fix at least this one thing.

                “Think you could unlock that door for me?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                               

                Danny tensed when he heard the lock click.  He wasn’t ready to see anyone yet.  Hell, a week wouldn’t be long enough.  He had single handedly ruined everything.  If it had been his own life, he could deal with it, had dealt with it on several occasions in fact, but this time three other people’s futures were tied with his.  Henley deserved better.  Jack…he really couldn’t think what he’d stolen from Jack.  Danny is fairly certain the young man was homeless when he found his card.

                “Danny?”  Some of the tension eased as Henley slipped inside the small room.  At least it wasn’t Jack or Merritt.  Her gaze fell on him where he sat against the wall, his knees drawn into his chest.

                “How bad is it?” He asked as Henley dropped a towel on the ground in front of him and sat cross-legged before him. 

                “Tressler left without a word to anyone.”  Danny closed his eyes.  They lost Tressler, one of the most important parts to the plan they’d been given.  If only he’d kept his mouth shut all those times he had mocked Merritt’s abilities.  If only he’d been able to keep his feelings in check, so the mentalist would never have noticed how he watched Jack. 

                “Stop that.” 

                “I rather thought you would be gloating, seeing me fail so spectacularly.”

                “It’s not just your failure this time.”

                “You don’t have to remind me.”

                “Merritt is just as much to blame as you.”

                “I bet he’s gloating.”

                “He’s at the hospital.”  Danny’s eyes shot open at that casual admission.

                “What! What happened?”

                “Jack punched him.  Broke his nose from what I heard.”  Danny felt his jaw move, but no words came out.  He had no idea how to respond to this news though a small part of him wished he could have seen Jack hit Merritt.

                Henley smirked at him.  This couldn’t be good.  “You may not believe this, but Merritt wasn’t trying to hurt you with that stupid stunt he pulled tonight.”

                “You’re right.  I don’t believe it.”

                “His strategy was a mistake, but he was trying to help.  And he could have chosen a better night to pull it off.”

                “What in the world could he possibly be trying to help me with?  Is it my attitude or maybe my fear of losing control?”  Danny’s voice shook when he added, “he didn’t have to involve Jack.  There are countless other ways to teach me a lesson.  Why did he have to drag Jack into it?”

                “Because Jack is the other half of his plan.”  Was this some kind of riddle?  Henley continued, “You need to talk to Jack.”

                “No.”

                “If you talk to him, I’ll open a tab at the bar around the corner and we’ll drown our disappointment.”

                “No. OUCH! You didn’t have to pinch me!”

                “Stop being so damn stubborn.  Do you know where Jack is right now?  He is out there in the hallway looking like a kicked puppy.”

                “Then go offer him your comfort.  Maybe he’ll appreciate it more and I’ll have fewer bruises.”  He rubbed his injured arm.    

                “Jack is worried about you.  He’s your friend even if you can’t see it. So at the very least, you could reassure him that you don’t hate him or blame him for what happened.”

                “...”

                “Daniel.”

                “All right.  I’ll…talk to him…”

                “Tonight.”  Henley stood and grabbed her duffle bag.  “I’m going to change into dry clothes and I’ll expect to see the both of you at the back door.”  She smiled reassuringly at him and tossed him his shirt he’d left hanging over a chair earlier.  “Put the shirt on so you don’t distract him.”

                 Danny scowled at her but did as she said.  He didn’t want to be wearing only swimming trunks when having this conversation.  He didn’t want to have this discussion at all in fact, but Merritt and Henley were taking that option away from him.  It wasn’t anything as melodramatic as pining, whatever Henley might say, but Danny did feel more than friendship for Jack.  He’d almost managed to convince himself it was only because of Jack’s idolization of him.  Or he had, until tonight and Merritt’s decision to force the issue out in the open. 

                “Danny?”  Glancing up he saw Jack hovering in the doorway.  Henley was gone.  Danny clambered back to his feet, not wanting Jack to see him like that.

                “How’s your head?”  It took Danny a second to recall that Jack had shoved him into the tank.  His hand went to the tender spot on his head.

                “It’s fine.”  Neither would look at each other.  The awkward silence was becoming more uncomfortable by the second.  Henley better be true to her word about the open tab at the bar.  He would need it.  Taking a deep breath, he muttered, “I’m sorry,” at the same time Jack said it.

                Jack was looking at him in astonishment.  Danny winced, realizing it was probably the first time Jack had ever heard him apologize and actually mean it.        

                The younger man recovered first.  “I’m sorry for shoving you away.  I thought…I thought you were in on it with Merritt; that the two of you were pulling a prank on me.  Stupid, I know, since you two don’t agree on much and to work together…and then the look on your face before you ran off stage.  You wouldn’t do that.  You’re the most talented of all of us and wouldn’t walk out in the middle of the show unless it was important.”  Jack dropped his gaze to his shoes, the floor more interesting than Danny after his speech.  Henley was right about the kicked puppy observation.

                “I’m not mad at you.”  There he said it.  He just wished that was all he needed to say to make things okay between them, but Jack deserved an explanation.  “And I don’t blame you for shoving me away.  Merritt was using you to get back at me so I’m sorry that you were dragged into this.  I should have realized he would do something after he found out.”

                “Found out what?”  Jack looked up at him in confusion; genuine confusion.  Jack didn’t know.  For a moment, Danny was tempted to not say anything, let Jack believe it was all because of an ongoing feud between himself and Merritt.  But for how long?  Until Merritt told Jack and at the same time twist it into something it wasn’t to ruin what was barely a friendship.       

                “Merritt found out that I have feelings for you,” Danny muttered.  It was now his turn to stare at the floor.  Somebody really needed to sweep this room, he thought.

                “Is it really that hard for you to admit we’re friends?  It is normal for friends to care about one another.”

                “Not exactly friendly like feelings I’m talking about here.”

                “Oh?” 

                Danny didn’t like how that sounded like a question and dared to glance up at Jack.  Not only did Jack not look upset, but was actually grinning at him, even waiting expectantly.  Where did the insecure hurt Jack go?  For the second time this evening, Danny didn’t know how to respond.  It took only a few seconds to feel like he’d just been played for a fool.  Were all three in on it together?  Was this their way of getting him out of the group?

                “You knew,” he whispered, taking a step backwards.  Jack’s smile faltered and he reached out a hand, but Danny jerked back before he could touch him. 

                “It’s not what you’re thinking.”

                “Oh, and now you’re the expert on what I’m thinking!  Taking lessons from Merritt.”

                “Actually yes.”

                “You want me out don’t you?  You sabotaged the show tonight to make me look a fool so I would drop out.”

                “No.”  This time Jack did catch hold of his arm when Danny had backed as far as he could before the wall stopped him.  “Danny,” he tried again uselessly.  Then weaving one hand through Danny’s he gently tugged him forward to kiss him instead.  It was nothing like the one on stage, where Danny had been too shocked and Jack hypnotized for it to have been more than lips pressing against one another.  This time Jack was very aware of what he was doing and made sure Danny knew it too.

                Eventually Jack pulled back enough so they could catch their breath.  Having closed his eyes, Danny didn’t want to open them, not sure what was going on anymore.  Just that Jack was a really good kisser.   

                “Nobody is making me kiss you this time.  I want to kiss you.  Have for a while now, but I wanted to be sure you wanted it too.  I’m not some dumb groupie of yours that will be content with just one night.  Do you understand?  If you don’t, then we’ll forget it ever happened.  I’m sure Merritt will agree not to try to play matchmaker again after getting his nose broken.”  Finally Danny opened his eyes to search Jack’s. 

                “Matchmaker?”

                Jack chuckled.  “I think that was what he was attempting to do.”

                “I think it might have worked.”

                “Yeah?”  Jack searched Danny’s eyes for any hint of a lie.  “You heard what I said.  I know you don’t usually do relationships, but I don’t want to share you.”  Danny didn’t hold back the shudder at those words.  He rather liked that idea.  Maybe he really had been pinning, if he was willing to even consider a monogamous relationship?  Then again he hadn’t known Jack would be this…forceful.  All of his past male lovers had been fine with letting him set the rules.  Danny himself had never even considered allowing someone else to take the lead, but it seemed natural to do so with Jack.

                “You really didn’t know?”

                “I suspected you were attracted to me.  You never hid the fact you were bisexual from us, nor that you were fond of one night stands, which is why I never said anything.  As for Merritt, I honestly had no idea Merritt was going to hypnotize me when he asked to speak to me before the show or that he would tell me to kiss you.”

                “Okay.”

                “Okay?”

                Danny rolled his eyes.  “To your terms.  I’m willing to at least try dating.” 

                “Good.”  Jack kissed him once more then released him when he started to pull away.  He had said try after all.   

                “And we don’t have to tell Merritt right away.  Once he finds out, he’ll never let us forget it though we may not have to put up with each another for much longer.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “Tressler left without a word.” Danny reached for his backpack.  He wanted to change out of the swimming trunks before meeting Henley.

                “He did?”

                “Which you would know if you hadn’t been hanging in the hallway looking like a kicked puppy. Henley’s words, not mine.”

                “A kicked puppy?”

                “Don’t act like you didn’t do it on purpose.  You wanted her to feel sorry for you.”

                “You guys don’t really give me enough credit.”

                “I’ll keep it mind next time you try it on me and I have a feeling it will be soon.”  Danny glimpsed over at…his boyfriend and wouldn’t that just take some time getting used to, and sure enough Jack was pouting.

                “Not working.  Now get out so I can change.  Henley said she would pay for drinks and I’m holding her to it.”

                “Am I invited?”

                “Consider it our first date.”  Jack seemed rather pleased with that answer and snatched his bag on the way out the door.  He smiled at Danny just before closing the door and damn if that didn’t make Danny’s heartbeat faster. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                               

                The knocking did nothing for the ringing in her head as Henley stumbled to her front door.

                “Don’t get up or anything, you two, I’ll get it,” she said to the two crashed out on her couch.  It wasn’t like they were closer to the door or anything. Nor that they had drunk any more than she had last night.  Currently, Jack was curled up at one end, while Danny had stretched out as much as possible with his head on Jack’s lap, and a pillow under his chin.  Jack was moving, but Danny was as lifelike as a stone, if stones drooled. 

                Henley peered out the peephole, but her eyesight was too blurred to really see anything.  She sighed and yanked open the door.

                “Yes?”

                “You’re not answering your phone.”  The professionally dressed woman stated as she waltzed inside without invitation.  Henley blinked at her, trying to figure out where she knew the woman from.  In those seconds, the woman glanced at the room in disdain at the small apartment.  Henley felt defensive; it wasn’t as if they made a lot of money, but at least her place was clean, except for the drool now on her favorite couch pillow.  That was so gross.

                “Phone?”  Her words finally sunk in and Henley had a brief memory of her phone being…somewhere? 

                “Yes.  I’ve been calling all morning.  When I couldn’t reach you, Mr. Tressler insisted I come here to find you.”  The woman didn’t look happy about this, but then she whipped out a phone and proceeded to ignore everyone else in the room.

                Oh.  It was Charlotte Hughes, Arthur Tressler’s personal assistant.  She glanced over at her partners.  Jack, seemingly more awake now, but not inclined to move.

                A phone was suddenly thrust into her face.  Henley accepted it from Miss Hughes, but not without her own glare.

                “Hello?”

                “Ah, Miss Reeves.  I’m so glad my assistant was finally able to reach you.” The posh voice of the Brit’s reached her ear.

                “Uh, what’s going on?” Might as well not drag this out, Henley thought; that and she really wasn’t at her best for polite conversation.  “After yesterday, I honestly didn’t think I would be hearing from you.”       

                “Yes, yesterday.  Your magic show wasn’t anything how my wife described it.”

                “Things got a little out of hand, I’ll admit.  Nothing like that has ever happened before.”

                “I thought not, but I walked out convinced I had wasted a perfectly good evening,” he paused only a moment and added, “however, my wife is telling me I should invest before you are snatched up by someone else or ask for more money.  Of course, it occurred to me that was your intention with the theatrics your group displayed at last night’s show, so I’m only going to ask once.  Was last night about getting more money or a different investor?” 

                “No, not at all!”  Henley felt the lost hope build up again.  “It was…a misunderstanding among us, but I swear to you it is resolved now.”  She couldn’t help but glimpse at the couple and smile.  Jack had apparently found her phone and was staring at the screen with a strange look on his face.  Danny shifted and Jack absentmindedly ran his fingers through the other’s hair.  Yes, definitely resolved.      

                “Then for the already agreed amount, I will invest in The Four Horsemen magic show.”

                “I…Thank you!  On behalf of all of us, thank you Mr. Tressler!”  Jack was now watching her and he nudged Danny to wake him.

                “Enough of that.  I’m businessman.  This is not a favor.  I expect a return on my investment.  And I expect you four to be professional on stage as long as my money is paying for that stage.  No more of this nonsense and violence,” he warned.

                “Yes, sir.  Completely professional.”  Danny was awake and staring at her now.

                “My personal assistant will be handling the details.  She is authorized to manage everything on my behalf.  You contact her.”

                “Of course.”

                “Very well, Miss Reeves.  I’m sure you will tell your partners the news and I will see you in Vegas.”  The phone went silent and Henley handed the phone back to Miss Hughes.  The woman merely raised an eyebrow at Henley’s grin.     

                “He’s investing!  Arthur Tressler is our investor!”  They were going to do it!  Their ultimate plan is going to happen!

                “I have no idea how that happened, but thank you!  A thousand thank you’s!”  She restrained herself from hugging the woman who would surely not appreciate it.

                “I had nothing to do with it.”  Miss Hughes offered a slight smile, so she was human after all.

                “I may have some idea why.”  Jack waved Henley’s phone.  Danny grabbed it and hit play on what was a video. 

                “What is it?”  Henley moved closer to see.

                “We’re going to have to reinforce the ‘no video recordings’ rule is what,” Danny answered and flipped the phone so she could see Merritt clutching his bleeding nose while Jack stormed off stage.

                “It’s viral,” Henley said almost in disbelief.  Danny turned the phone around and searched a moment, then frowned.

                “Not just video.”  Again Danny flipped the phone for Henley to see the picture she had taken last night of Danny and Jack kissing when they were at the bar.  She claimed it was for proof that even though they lost Tressler, something good had come from a bad situation.

                Danny glared at her.  “You posted it on twitter.”

                “I was drunk?”

                Miss Hughes cleared her throat to get their attention.  She was holding up a tablet with this morning’s local newscast.  “Slow news day I imagine,” she offered as a clip of Jack just before he hit Merritt was played while the newscaster speculated the reasoning for it.             

                The three magicians could only look at one another, speechless. 

                “Mr. Tressler believed it was a publicity stunt.  Whether it was intentional or not, everybody is talking about you today and people will be lining up to go to a show where the performers may turn on one other at a moment’s notice.  And as Mr. Tressler no doubt explained already to Miss Reeves, you are not to do so.  He wants you to be professionals.  It is the idea that someone may get hurt that is going to draw the people in, not actually doing so.”  Miss Hughes closed her tablet and slid it inside her shoulder bag. 

                “You already have my number if you need to get in touch with me or Mr. Tressler.  I’ll start making the arrangements for Vegas on Monday morning.  You still have four shows on your contract with the auditorium here, correct.”

                “Yes,” Danny answered for the group.

                “Good.  I’ll call when I have set the venue.”  She stepped to the door to let herself out, but then paused to look over them once more.  “On stage is very different atmosphere then off.  If some more videos or pictures happen to find their way onto the internet…well, your personal lives offstage are of no concern to Mr. Tressler or myself.”  She pursed her lips when her eyes fell on Danny and Jack who were leaning into each other.  “Just keep it PG-13.  Good day.”

                “Did that just actually happen?”  Danny looked from one to the other.  Henley couldn’t hold back any longer.  She screamed and leapt on top of the two men hugging them.

                “We’re going to Vegas!”

                “And Paris!” Jack reminded her, laughing as he returned the hug.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                               

                It was mid-afternoon when Merritt answered the phone.                      

                “You are the luckiest man alive at the moment,” Henley spat out.

                “Anybody looking at me right now may argue with that.”  He could just see the purple discoloration of his nose, if he crossed his eyes.  “In fact, I’m going to argue with that.”

                “You brought it on yourself.  Nobody asked you to intervene with your partners’ personal lives.”

                “Are they all right?  Jack didn’t come back to the apartment.”  The apartment where the plan had been given to them had been paid in full for a year.  Jack and Merritt had chosen to stay there while Danny and Henley had found their own places, not wanting to live in such close quarters together.  Maybe that was where they had gone wrong?

                Henley sighed.  “They stayed at my place last night.  None of us were ready to deal with you quite yet.”

                “They’re speaking to each other then?”

                “Cut the shit.  You know they are and more.  I’m sure you’ve seen the news by now.”

                Merritt smirked then winced as it made his face hurt more.  “You’re welcome.”

                “That is not why you are lucky.”

                “So then why?”

                “Charlotte Hughes came to see me this morning.”

                “The secretary?”

                “Personal assistant.  Tressler’s in.”

                “We got Tressler?”  He wasn’t expecting this and he knew Henley could hear it in his voice.

                “That’s what I just said.”

                “Vegas.”

                “Vegas,” Henley confirmed.

                “What’s next?”

                “First, we’re going to meet for a late lunch to celebrate where you’re going to apologize and swear on your position as a horseman that you will never pull a stunt like this again.”

                “And then?”

                “We’ll forgive you because that’s what families do.  And we’re going to have to find a way to actually work together or this is going to fall apart.”

                “All right.”

                “And Merritt?”

                “Yes?”

                “You’re buying lunch.”

               

 

 

       

               

 

 

 


End file.
